Nathan Sears
Nathan Sears is the character in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. He is the friend of Sam Lawton. He is a factory supervisor at Presage Paper and often given trouble by an employee named Roy, the local union boss. Nathan is the eighth and the last survivor to die. Final Destination 5 Before heading to a retreat with his coworkers, Nathan has a small fight with Roy and meets up with Sam. Later on, the North Bay Bridge begins to collapse just like in Sam's premonition and Nathan is among those who survived. Then, as the days pass, Candice, Isaac and Olivia perish in strange accidents, and Sam realizes that Nathan is next on Death's list. Nathan returns to the plant where he argues with Roy, and accidentally kills the union boss by shoving him in the path of a hook that was meant to strike Nathan. Soon after, he learns that he took all of Roy's days that he hasn't lived yet thanks to information from William Bludworth, and witnesses the death of Dennis Lapman. 'Death' Several weeks after his ordeal, Nathan is at a local bar that is holding Roy's funeral. There he meets a factory employee who reveals that Roy was meant to die any day following after his actual death involving the hook, due to an illness he was unaware of, an aneurysm. As the employee walks away after saying "Life is a bitch", Nathan learns the repercussions of this information before the flaming landing gear from Flight 180 crashes through the bar and crushes him, as his hand flies toward the screen. Signs/Clues *While at the bar Nathan sees a picture of Roy standing with a race car with a six on it. This is the same car that causes the stadium collapse in The Final Destination. *Right after Dennis dies, the blood of Dennis makes what seems to be a nine on Nathan's face. Nathan is also the eighth and final survivor to die. This is the second time this has happened in Final Destination (the first technically speaking). *While talking to a friend of Roy's he says "Life's a bitch". This is also one of the omens Nick O'Bannon sees before the stadium collapses in The Final Destination. *During the conversation with Roy's friend, "Dust in the Wind" is playing quietly in the background just before Nathan is killed. *At the beginning of the film, Nathan tells Sam he will rule over Roy even if it kills him which ironically does. Trivia: *Nathan and Clear Rivers have a few similarities: **Clear was supposed to die on Flight 180, while the plane's engine crushes Nathan. **Both caused a death of another person (Nathan accidentally killed Roy, while if Clear didn't bring Alex Browning out of his house, he wouldn't have been hit in the head with a brick.) *Nathan is the first last survivor to die that is African-American. *Nathan's death also shares some similairties with the alternate death of Lori, when Lori dies her hand comes out of the screen and that is the same way with Nathan. Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Sears, Nathan Category:Casualties Category:Sudden Death Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Death Intervened Category:Victims of Flight 180